


Middle Earth Parody Songs

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A bunch of song parodies sung by Middle Earth characters.





	1. Sauron

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Pink, anything LoTR belongs to Tolkien, not mine nor any money made.

**Original song name:** [Get the Party Started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUptBgyzbyg), by Pink

**Parody name:** Get the War Started, sung by Sauron

* * *

I'm coming now so you better get the war started  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started

  
Get the war started on a starless night  
Everybody's trembling 'cause I'm to arrive  
Sending out the message to my evil friends  
We'll be looking flashy in the Nazgul's Benz  
I got lots of power check my gold shiny ring  
I will go for Rohan if you know what I mean

I'm coming now so you better get the war started  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started

  
Pumping up the chaos breaking down Helm's Deep  
Cruising through the Fangorn we'll be crashing the scene  
Everybody's freaking as I'm coming back now  
I'll be burning houses you'll be kissing my eye  
Going now to Gondor freaking out everyone  
License plate says Maiar #1 Superbad

  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started

Making out the war as I watch from the skies  
everybody's fighting as I send more troops  
Pumping up my forces with this brand new orc  
Everybody's fighting and they're fighting for me  
I'm your conqueror you will run very fast  
I'll be your connection to a torturous life

  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started  
I'm coming now so you better get the war started

 

 


	2. Arwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arwen takes over the mic.

**Disclaimer:**  The song 'Beautiful Stranger' belongs to Madonna. Everything from Lord of the rings belongs to Tolkien. No money made, not mine.

**Original song name:** [Beautiful Stranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlMMeVw0W5Y), by Madonna  
  
**Parody Name:** Beautiful Ranger, sung by Arwen

* * *

 

Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful ranger  
You could be good for me  
I have a taste for danger

  
If I'm smart then I'll go away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Eru forbid  
I take my chance on a beautiful ranger

  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're a Maiar in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
To know you is to love you

  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
To love you is to be part of you  
I pay for you with tears  
And father got all mad

  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful ranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful ranger

  
If I'm smart then I'll sail away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful ranger

  
I looked into your face  
My father was screaming all over the place  
I'd like to change his point-of-view  
If I could just forget about you  
To know you is to love you

  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows

  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're a Maiar in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
To know you is to love you

  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
I pay for you with tears  
And father got all mad

  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful ranger  
Dah-dah-dah-de dah-de-dah-de dah dah dah-dah-dum  
Beautiful ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this and laugh a little bit, so don't be afraid to drop a message if you do.


	3. Legolas + Elves

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Mel Brooks, anything LotR to Tolkien.  
  
 **Original Song:** [Men in tights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pc1am3KyYgA)   
**Parody Song:** Elves in tights.

Sung by Legolas and the Lórien elves.

* * *

 

We're elves, we're elves in tights.  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
We're elves, we're elves in tights.  
We fight the orcs and protect the men, that's right!  
We may look like pixies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!  
We're elves, we're elves in tights,  
Always on guard protecting the people's lives.

  
We're elves, MANLY elves, we're elves in tights.  
Yes!  
We roam around the forest looking for fights.  
We're elves, we're elves in tights.

We fight the orcs and protect the men, that's right!  
We may look like pixies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights.  
We're elves, we're elves in tights

TIGHT Tights

Always on guard protecting the people's lives.  
When you're in a fix just call for the elves in tights!

WE'RE BUTCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments are welcome!


	4. Eowyn

**Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Madonna, LotR belongs to Tolkien. Not mine, no money made.

**Original song:** [Frozen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XS088Opj9o0), by Madonna  
 **Parody name:** Frozen, sung by Éowyn.

* * *

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can you love an elf instead of me  
I'm frozen  
'Cause your heart's not open  
You're so consumed with how much you love her

  
You waste your time daydreaming again  
I'm broken  
'Cause your heart's not open

  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, I'll be your queen

  
Now there's no point in fighting for her  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken

  
Arwen's an elf, she needs to sail  
I'll let all the hurt inside of me die  
I'm frozen  
'Cause your heart's not open

  
[chorus]  
[verse]  
[chorus, repeat]

  
If I could melt your heart

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all comment are welcome.


	5. Frodo

Disclaimer: The song belongs to the Beatles and all LotR to Tolkien.

Original Song: [Yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbKqt77P-gs) by the Beatles  
Parody Name: Yesterday by Frodo

* * *

 

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

  
Suddenly, I'm not half the hobbit I used to be  
There's a Shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, the One Ring came suddenly

Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say  
Uncle did something wrong, now I long for yesterday

  
Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

  
Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say  
Uncle did something wrong, now I long for yesterday

  
Yesterday, the Shire was a nice place to stay  
Now I need to run away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments are welcome.


	6. Gollum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song belong to The Police, all LotR belongs to Tolkien.

Original song name: [Every breath you take](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs), by The Police  
Parody name: Every breath you take, sung by Gollum

* * *

Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every vow you break, every ssstep you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every sssingle day  
And every word you sssay  
Every road you take every place you stay  
I'll be watching you  
  
Oh can't you see  
It belongsss to me  
How my poor hear achesss  
With every ssstep you take  
Every move you make  
Every word you break  
Every pipe you sssmoke, every drink you take  
I'll be watching you  
  
Sssince preciousss gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I only see it'sss round  
I've been around but it's IT I can't replace  
I feel ssso cold and I long for preciousss  
I've been crying Massster, massster pleassse  
  
Oh can't you see  
It belongsss to me  
How my poor hear achesss  
With every ssstep you take  
Every move you make  
Every word you break  
Every pipe you sssmoke, every drink you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every drink you take  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome.


	7. Boromir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. The song belongs to Frank Sinatra, LotR belongs to Tolkien.

Original song name: [New York, New York](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUrUfJW1JGk), by Frank Sinatra  
Parody name: Gondor, Gondor, sung by Boromir

* * *

 

I know a place  
I left it today  
I'm proud to be part it…  
Gondor, Gondor

This lovely place  
I'm longing to stay  
Right in my very heart is it...  
Gondor, Gondor

I always wake up in City  
That always fights  
And yes I fight in the Hill  
Top of the fight

This Gondor pride  
Is melting away  
I'll help it make it right  
In old Gondor

If the Ring makes it there  
I'll take it away  
It's up to me  
Gondor, Gondor!

Gondor, Gondor!

I always wake up in a City  
That always fights  
And I'm the number one  
And Faramir fights  
Top of the Hill  
A number two  
  
These Rivendell blues   
All melting away  
We'll make a brand new start   
for old Gondor  
  
If the Ring makes it there  
I'll take it away  
It's up to me  
Gondor, Gondor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are welcome.


	8. Faramir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. The song belongs to its owner, LotR belongs to Tolkien.

Original song name: [Uptown Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9GmLqH0ypI), Westlife version.  
Parody name: Rohan Girl sung by Faramir

* * *

 

Rohan girl, she's been living in a horse bred world  
I bet she never had a Gondor guy  
I bet her uncle never told her why

I'm gonna try for a Rohan girl  
She's been living in a horse bred word  
As long as anyone with patience can  
And now she's looking for a Gondor man  
That's what I am

And when she knows  
What she wants from her time  
And when she heals up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so though  
Just because I'm in love with a Rohan girl  
Elessar's seen her in her horse bred world  
She's getting tired of just staying home  
And being stalked by a filthy worm  
She's got a choice

Rohan girl  
You know she's been quite depress  
And maybe some day she forgets the king  
She'll understand what kind if guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's fighting  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's not a man

She'll see I'm not so though  
Just because I'm in love with a Rohan girl  
She's been living in a horse bred word  
As long as anyone with patience can  
And now she's looking for a Gondor man

Rohan Girl  
She's my Rohan girl  
You know I'm in love  
With a Rohan girl

My Rohan girl  
You know I'm in love  
with a Rohan girl  
My Rohan girl  
You know I'm in love  
with a Rohan girl  
My Rohan girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome.


	9. Aragorn

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money made. The song Blue collar man belongs to Styx, LotR belongs to Tolkien  
 **Original Song Name:** [Blue Collar Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xArmqniFiJ8), by Styx  
 **Parody Song:** Fighting man sung by Aragorn

* * *

 

Give me a sword give me security  
Give me a chance to survive  
I'm just a poor soul in the in the battlefield line  
My God I'm hardly alive  
The trolls and orcs, wargs and Sauron  
They seem to laugh in my face  
But I've got the sword and I have a skill  
I was raised by the elves

 

I'll take those  
Long nights impossible odds  
Keeping my eyes in the orc line  
And that takes  
All that it's just what I am  
I'm gonna be a fighting man

 

Give me a throne that I can't refuse  
Make me respectable man  
This is my last time in the battlefield life  
So like it or not

 

I'll take those  
Long nights impossible odds  
Keeping my eyes in my subjects  
All that it's just what I am  
I'm gonna be a fighting king

 

Keeping my mind in a castle life  
Where happiness it's only when Arwen's there  
Paradise, can it be all that Elrond has?  
I close my eyes and maybe I'm already there

 

I'll take those  
Long nights impossible odds  
Keeping my eyes in the orc line  
You don't understand  
I'll take those

 

  
Long nights impossible odds  
Keeping my eyes on my subjects  
Well I'm gonna be a fighting  
Gotta be a fighting  
I'm gonna be a fighting  
Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome.


	10. Gollum II

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money made. LotR belongs to Tolkien and the song comes from Grease's soundtrack. Thus, not mine either.  
 **Original Song:** [You're the One that I want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itRFjzQICJU) from Grease  
 **Parody Name:** It's The Precious We Want. Sung by: Gollum/Smeagol

* * *

 

Smeagol:  
I got chillss, they're multiplyin', and I'm lossin' control  
Causse the power It'ss ssupplyin', it's electrifyin'

  
Gollum:  
You better sshape up, cause I need the Ring,  
and my heart iss sset on it  
You better sshape up, you better understand,  
to the Ring I must be true

Smeagol:  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

Gollum/Smeagol:  
It'ss the preciouss we wantss  
(It'ss the preciouss we wantss), ooh ooh ooh, preciouss  
Preciouss we wantss (It's the preciouss we wantss),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
It'ss the preciouss we wantss (It'ss the preciouss we want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The Ring I need (the Ring I need),  
oh yess indeed (yess indeed)

Gollum:  
If you're filled with obsession,  
You're too sshy to kill 'em  
Meditate the direction, plan your way

Gollum/Smeagol:  
I better sshape up,  
causse I need the Ring  
I need the Ring  
It will keep me ssatissfied  
I better sshape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my faith iss justified  
Are you ssure?  
Yess I'm ssure down deep insside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys will enjoy this and laugh a little bit, so don't be afraid to drop a message if you do.


End file.
